


Just a normal Afternoon

by KillerOfHope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: They always fucked him on and off all day when he wasn't on duty and the poor Sheriff looked completely wrecked as result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the bottom!Sheriff Stilinski tag. Since it hasn't been updated in a while I'll throw in something of my own. Be aware, this is more filth than anything else. Incest is mentioned, so you have been warned. S

They always fucked him on and off all day when he wasn't on duty and the poor Sheriff looked completely wrecked as result. Right now Derek just finished filling John with his come, riding out his orgasm which lasted longer for werewolves than it did for humans. With a groan he finally pulled out and watched, pleased with himself how the white fluid dripped out of the Sheriff who had his forehead still pressed into the pillow. Trying to catch his breath, John propped himself up and blinked as Derek tugged gentle at him. 

"Before we go to the kitchen, I'll get you to the bathroom first. You need to clean up otherwise you'll ruin the carpet," Derek murmured in a soothing voice and pointed at John's legs. Sweat, lube and Derek's come stained his legs, freely flowing down his thighs. 

"Oh," John said, flushing a little.

He was truly wet and walking was a little embarrassing as Derek led him down the floor. While unlikely John felt as everybody could see him, stark naked and properly fucked. Yet Derek didn't let the embarrassment John felt deter him from nudging until they hit the bathroom where Derek grabbed a towel and started to clean John's body. 

Despite his usual dominance when they fucked, Derek handled the washing with uttermost care, checking any marks he might 've left on John's body. This time there weren't even scratches and John was used to far worse. In fact, Derek treating him with a soft towel that just slipped between his legs to clean his ass, got him a little horny again.

"Fuck," the Sheriff cursed and reached for the sink to hold himself upright as Derek started to clean his cock, rubbing over it with an incredible soft denim.

Chuckling, Derek let go and put the towel way. "Nice too see that you up for a second round soon, but we're going to wait until Stiles gets back. He'd be upset if he missed it when I bend you over again."

John had to look away when Derek threw him a wide, open smile that made actually made him a little dizzy. He had moved into the old Hale House a while ago when his own home had been damaged after an attacked. Derek had kindly offered him and Stiles a place to stay since he had so many of it. The attraction he towards his Derek until then became unavoidable, aided by the fact that he could hear Stiles and Derek every night. It could've gone on like this, hadn't Derek simply kissed him one day. Right in front of Stiles who had laughed and sucked his father's dick while Derek fucked him for the first time. 

Back in the bedroom he went to collect his clothes, just a T-shirt and sweats, far easier to get out of his usual uniform. Experience had taught the Sheriff that sex was a favourite past time for werewolves if they weren't ripping each other throats out and thanks to some weird pack magic, he was even able to keep up. Something about the Alpha's power bleeding over, making sure their needs were balanced and that he wouldn't hurt his bed partners when things got a little rougher. 

"Can you spread your legs a little?" Derek asked, running a hand up and down John's thigh.

John, occupied with his T-shit, swallowed dry. But he complied and bend a little forwards, grabbing one of Derek's broad shoulders for support when fingers trailed over the cleft. Still a little loose from earlier, two fingers prodded at his entrance, making his body tingle. With a small gasp John allowed Derek to move his fingers in and out of his ass until he had to lean completely on Derek for support. 

"Hngh," the Sheriff moaned, biting his lip. His body reacted accordingly, used to Derek's stamina but the werewolf had different things in mind. 

Instead of his cock Derek pressed the tip of a buttplug to John's ass. Even while he pulled his fingers back eyes fixated on the way John's stayed open for it, the hole pinker than before and a little puffy now. The round tip gleamed, freshly lubed, and flared only a little since the toy is certainly a lesser intrusion than Derek's cock. The Alpha's groan covered that of John as the plug slipped into the older man, ass pulling almost greedily at it.

Another inch and John had swallowed the plug, leaving only the flat base as reminder. 

Derek petted the Sheriff's thigh before standing up to dress himself. John had learned what to do, accustomed to the ritual now because the plug always went back in when their were done - as long as he got to clean up before. That had been one of John's conditions. Mostly because he can't walk around when he had Derek's or Stiles' come in his ass. At worst, it distracted him, acting as aphrodisiac since an entire load of an Alpha's seed had special properties.

"Just wait a moment," the Sheriff said and reached for his pants, not bothering with boxers. 

It's Friday and he is free for the entire weekend. Wearing underwear would be just met with displeasure. Stiles especially looked disgruntled when pulled his father's pants down to have his wicked way with him, just to discover another layer he had to remove. A very firm lesson had taught John not to do it, going so far that he changed at work at the end of his shift and driving back home going commando. 

Derek inspected John, slowly seizing him up. John's face burned a little when he felt Derek's gaze travel up and down his body. 

"Stiles will be pleased," Derek remark and nodded before gesturing John to follow him.

John could only imagined what he looked like. Meek perhaps. Obedient. Yet as man who lived for duty those weren't bad qualities. It was nice that he hadn't to worry about Derek or Stiles. He trusted them to keep Beacon Hills safe, just as he did. That his desires matched their special needs was a nice bonus.

-

When they sat around the kitchen table, John finally asked, "When is Stiles going to be back?"

Not just curiosity drove him, hidden longing as well. He hadn't seen his son since yesterday evening and even then John had been too busy sucking Derek's cock for an hour while his son did his homework. 

Derek checked his cellphone. "Ten, twenty minutes perhaps. He had to pick up a few things from Deaton." 

The Sheriff choked a little on his food. The news sat his body on fire and the plug, comfortable resting in his ass where it belong, seemed to pulse. Yet it was only John himself, clenching around it in anticipation. Whenever Stiles returned from Deaton, he brought ideas with him. Or a toy. Or something else that drove his lovers to fuck him senseless, turning John into a mess each time that lived only for the next orgasm, the next dick in his ass. 

"O-okay," John breathed out, thoughts going haywire. 

Grinning, Derek settled back in his chair and gestured at the food in front of John. 

"Eat up," the Alpha ordered. "You're going to need your strength."


End file.
